fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantomachy
Gigantomachy is a paramilitary, covert ops group run by Vincent Alvaro. Gigantomachy has been active for over 400 years, since the plan to awake Jormungand was created. History Gigantomachy was founded over 400 years ago during the age of Zeref. Javon Alvaro, after witnessing the many wars and atrocities during this age, decided to create the organization to fight against injustice. However, much of the army that Javon managed to gather had been slaughtered in their first outing. Still wishing to create a world of peace, Javon discovered the story of Jormungand, the World Serpent. Javon then decided that the only way to achieve his goal was to create a small elite team, loyal to only himself and their goal. Gigantomachy disappeared after this, the members becoming sleeper agents within the community of Ishgar. However, Javon grew too old before he was able to locate all the necessary components for his plan. He passed on his legacy to his son, who took control of the organization. The Alvaro Family has been passing on their will for over 400 years, all the way to the current leader, Vincent Alvaro, who has almost completed Gigantomachy's plan. Organization While Giantomachy is not a large organization in and of itself, it has connections throughout the criminal underworld, making it appear larger than it truly is. True members of Gigantomachy are few, and appear more inconspicuous. They are often high-ranking in government or militaries, or are otherwise located within the criminal underworld as powerful brokers or mafia leaders. However, when called upon by their leader, any and all members will heed the call, no matter how long it takes them to arrive at the meeting location. An individual member serving underneath the leader is known as an Agent. Other than Vincent, the only member of Gigantomachy that holds any true authority over the others in Silicon, serving as the group's Chief of Staff. Gigantomachy does not have one specific base, but instead all the members move around, making it impossible to discover their true location. Goal The organizations primary goal is codenamed "Midgard". The plan is to use the power of the World Serpent Jormungand in order to use its power to destroy the world, then reshape into a world without war, famine, poverty, or any other major world problems. This plan is unknown to the general public however, adding to the reason of this organization being marked as a terrorist organization. They are willing to achieve their goal through any means necessary, whether it means murder, torture, kidnapping, or even destroying an entire country. Their plan includes several steps. # Learn Beast Supremacy Magic. #* Completed # Acquire the magical energy of the World Serpent Jormungand. #* Completed # Locate, and retrieve the hidden portion of the Jormungand from Othrys (its brain). #* In Progress # Train the portion of Jormungand to follow commands. #* In Progress # Take Jormungand to his main body to merge with it, and give Gigantomachy control. #* In Progress # Order it to release the world long enough for it to break apart, then order it to reconnect the pieces in the way Gigantomachy sees fit. #* In Progress Strength Gigantomachy's true strength is unknown due to their discreet nature. But it is known that Vincent Alvaro, the leader of the organization, is an incredibly dangerous and powerful Mage, cutting down anything is his path with his Magic the Blades of Death. Another member, Altar, uses the unique magic Adaptability, and was the strongest creation of Jupiter Saturnalia's Legion Under the Black Sun, even surpassing the likes of Jaco and his own creator. Members Every member of Gigantomachy has a particular role in the organization, with each one possessing a different level of importance to the organization based upon their role in the plan. They are trained to prioritize those with higher numbers over lower numbers in case someone is to be captured or killed. More often than not, members will still attempt to rescue their allies if able. They are numbered 0-7, with 0 belonging to Vincent. This number signifies that his importance to the plan is only relevant as long as they are unable to accomplish their goal. As soon as it is within reach, Vincent is to be abandoned if necessary. Trivia * Gigantomachy is the name of the war in Greek mythology between the Greek Gods and 100 Thracian Giants. * Emblem graphics done by QOS. Category:Organization